


Between New York and Florida

by dreamsbeingmade



Category: Big Brother RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbeingmade/pseuds/dreamsbeingmade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Completely fiction. </p><p>When one simple phone call can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Between New York, L.A., and Florida, Frankie was always on the go. An interview here or a hosting gig there. If it was not one thing it was another. But when some time opened up in his schedule, he decided it was time to take a break. What better break would there be than to surprise a certain someone. 

Frankie hatched his plan to surprise Zach in Florida to spend some quality time together before his next big gig. Right now Frankie was in L.A., meeting with his agent to discuss his next big thing. But on Thursday, he would be long gone to sunny Florida and into the arms of his boyfriend. 

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went in the blink of eye. Plus what was amazing was that Zach never suspected a thing when they talked. Finally on Thursday morning at 6, as Frankie was on his way to the airport, his phone buzzed.

Call back: Zach  
Hey you, what are you doing? I hope I didn’t wake you. 

Call back: Frankie  
No, no, I’m up. I have an early morning meeting at 8, I think. Why are you up this early? 

Call back: Zach  
Couldn't sleep. Ohh, good luck babe, not that you need it. I want to see so badly. When can you come to Florida? I miss you.

Call back: Frankie  
Thanks love. I know I miss you too, but I have too many meetings this week. Maybe I can figure out something in a few weeks. I love you!

Call back: Zach  
That sucks. I really wish you were coming this weekend. I love you too.

Call back: Frankie  
I know, me too. But hey, we will see each other soon, ok? I have to go take a shower and get ready. Call you later?

Call back: Zach  
Definitely. Love you!

Call back: Frankie  
Love you too! Go back to sleep!

Frankie laid his phone on the seat next to him and smiled. He was almost to the airport and soon he would be on the plane to see the love of his life.

After Zach tossed his phone back on the nightstand, he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. It was essentially useless. Plus Tiger was nudging Zach’s leg. Zach, noticing Tiger’s neediness, thought that maybe a walk would do them both good. He got up, grabbed the leash off his dresser, and walked toward the front door.   
Their walked only lasted a half hour but long enough to make Zach a bit more exhausted then when he woke up. They walked back to the house and Zach tried to go back to sleep. Zach finally got back up at 10 and decided that golf would be the best way to start his day. 

Zach was playing his first round of golf when he got the call. A call no one should ever get in their lifetime. When he answered, he immediately dropped his club and started slowly sobbing. He quietly hung up. “What I suppose to do now?” Zach wondered aloud. He fiercely grabbed his club and headed home, even though that is the last place he wanted to be. 

When he got there, the house was eerily dark. No one was home. He unlocked the door and headed straight for his room, stopping to pat both Bella and Tiger. His room suddenly felt empty like it was closely in on him, but it was comforting at the same time. He dropped his clubs in the corner and tossed his phone on the bed, while closely the door behind him. He plopped face first into the pillow. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks with no intent of stopping. 

“What I am going to do” Zach continuously asked himself in between sobs. 

He picked up his phone and typed a quick message, hoping that someone would be able to be there for him. He knew being alone was the worst possible thing right now. He dropped his phone back on the bed and rolled over. 

Zach heard the front door open. He figured that if he stayed quiet no one could tell he was there crying in his room. Instead of being ignored his bedroom door squeaked open slowly. He looked up with tears in his eyes. When the door opened, they knew as soon as they saw the tears stream down Zach’s face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember why this love is your entire world.

As Frankie set his phone back down on the seat next to him in the car, his mind wandered back to to the last time he saw Zach. 

It was nearly a month ago when he did. Frankie made a point to stop in Florida for a much needed break and finally see his boyfriend in person instead of through facetime. This time around it would be longer than a day or two, he made sure of it. 

It was a Saturday and as the plane was taxiing to the gate, Frankie pulled out his phone and switched it off airplane mood. He sent a quick text to Zach letting him know that he would be in his arms in a few short hours. 

Call back: Frankie  
I just landed, but am still on the plane :( I will call when I get closer to your house, ok babe?

Call back: Zach  
Babe, take your time. Sounds good. I love you.

Call back: Frankie  
Love you too.

Eager to see, hear, feel, and taste Zach again, Frankie was acting like a little kid having to use the restroom. He was bouncing, almost dancing, standing while everyone else were taking their sweet time getting their bags from the overhead compartment. People were definitely not de-boarding fast enough for his liking. He was tempted to shout that he had an emergency, but thought better of it. 

After what seemed like 5 hours, he was finally off the plane. He wanted to sprint, run, jog, or skip; whatever it would take to get him closer into his love’s arms.  
He made his way, rather quickly, to the baggage carousel, when a familiar voice called his name. Frankie didn’t have to think twice as to who it was. 

He could pick that voice out of anywhere. It was the same voice that soothes him when he's sad, the same voice that makes him giggle like a little school girl, and the same voice that helps him fall asleep at night. He couldn’t turn around faster enough when those muscular arms were wrapping around his waist and picking him up.  
In turn, Frankie pressed his lips to Zach’s neck and pecked a bit at the sensitive areas, knowing exactly which ones would drive him crazy. Zach squealed. A few I Love yous and kisses later, they were strolling hand in hand towards the carousel. 

“How was your flight, babe?” Zach asked trying to maintain his composure even though it was lost the minute he saw Frankie. 

“It was good, a bit rough on the landing, but I’m here now.” Frankie responded. 

Frankie let go of Zach’s hand and moved to get his bag as it was rounding the corner of the belt. Zach instead stepped forward and grabbed the bag before Frankie could reach for it. 

“Babe, I got it. You had a long flight. Relax.” Zach said as he set the bag on the ground and pulled up the handle. 

Frankie was blown away by how lucky he was. There was this perfect person standing in front of him with a heart of gold. He continued to stare and even produced the half smile that simply shows love. Zach saw and moved closer and placed a kiss on Frankie’s lips worthy of that smile. 

The week went by faster than they both imagined. They made passionate love, laughed, cried, spoke story after story but most of all just enjoyed the company of each other. The last night before Frankie was leaving, Frankie rolled over in bed and was facing Zach wanting to know if he was awake or not. He only had a few hours of sleep before he had to leave, but he had to get something off his chest.

“Zach, are you awake?” Frankie asked.

He only heard a murmur meaning either Zach was actually asleep or was letting him think he was. 

“Zach, I love you. I mean really love you. You light this fire in me that no one else could. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. You are my rock. The person that is good for my soul. The one that makes me float to heaven but brings me back to earth all at the same time. I know the distance sucks, but always know you mean the entire world and beyond to me. Even when we are a part, I still feel like you are with me everywhere I go. I love you with all my heart and more.” Frankie spoke in a quiet but passionate way that made Zach smirk as he was lying there. 

Frankie had a way with words and it was evident tonight. Zach wasn’t sure if he should do anything but instinctively he scooted closer and put those words into motion. He pressed his lips to Frankie’s. It was a kiss to end all kisses. It was like a kiss in the rain, a good-bye kiss, and a i will miss you forever kiss; all in one.  
Just as Frankie was about to put his own feelings into the kiss, he was jolted awake by the car stopping in front of the airport. 

“Damn” he whispered under his breath. The driver coughed and let Frankie know they had arrived. 

Frankie thanked the driver, got out of the car and eventually pulled his bags towards the doors. If anything, reliving that moment just reassured him that Zach was his. The person who he was meant to find and so much more. He just knew it.

___________

Zach wasn’t sure who was actually here. But the tears didn’t stop anyways. Why was this happening? How could it happen? 

“Fuck, why?” He yelled to the heavens. 

Even when he heard the noise, he didn’t move. Honestly, he didn't care. Let who ever was here take whatever they wanted. It really didn’t matter anymore. Hell, he would help them if he was able to move. 

As the sound got closer, suddenly Zach got scared, and maybe a bit terrified. 

Zach held his breath as the knob to his bedroom turned. Why was it going so painfully slow? Who was it? Why were they here? Couldn’t they just leave me alone?  
As the door swung open, Zach was relieved to see this person standing there in front of him. 

The sight brought more tears than he could ever imagine. The tears just keep coming. He walked forward and fell to the floor at the person’s feet. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted the pain to stop. 

“Why?” He asked as he looked into the beautiful, wet brown eyes starring back at him. 

He was on the floor in a puddle of pain. But as Zach was sitting there being a complete mess, the brown eyes became level. 

“I know…” the voice stated as it choked back tears as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Smut alert ;)

As those big, beautiful, brown eyes became level with Zach’s; there was no way he could hold it in any longer.

“AJ, what am I supposed to do now?” Zach mumbles through tears.

AJ at a loss for words just wrapped his arms around Zach and tried to comfort him as best he could. AJ was in town visiting some family and friends when he got the news. He knew in his heart that he had to find Zach as fast as he could. There was no way that anyone else was going to help Zach now. But AJ was trying. 

“Its just….Its just….Its just….” Zach tried over and over again trying to making something come out but nothing did. He continued to mumble through the tears.

AJ, with his arms still wrapped around Zach, who was still a puddle of a mess on the floor, didn’t know what he should do. Should I try to move him? But what if he resists? Should I just stand up? Knowing that Zach was in this much pain, for the first time in a long time, AJ had no idea what to do.

It seemed like an hour had passed since AJ opened the door, but Zach really wanted it to be someone else. What he wanted the most was for it to be his person. But it wasn’t. Why couldn’t his person just walk through the door and wave his magic wand and make everything right again? Why?

After a few more minutes of Zach mindlessly wondering through his own brain, it felt like it was time to pull himself together, maybe just a little bit. It was beginning to be a bit uncomfortable with AJ just hugging him. It wasn’t odd that AJ was hugging him, but all of sudden it didn’t feel right anymore. 

As Zach began to stir, AJ took this as his cue and backed off of Zach. AJ helped get him back to his feet and dusted his shoulders off a bit. 

“I’m going to find some tissues. Do you know where they might be?” AJ stated with a sense of worry that if he left him for too long, even in Zach’s own house, that Zach might become a giant puddle again. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Zach snared back. “Try the bathroom.” He said as he rolled his eyes. 

Not wanting to say anything just yet, AJ turned on his heels and headed toward the bathroom. He tried to hurry his pace a bit not knowing what was going to happen in the next minute or so. 

Once AJ was out of his room, Zach sat on the corner of his bed. The tears had finally stop but not by choice. It seemed like there was nothing left to come out. He had cried all the water this side of the Atlantic. He wanted to cry. God, did he want to cry. But try as he might, nothing came. 

He stood up and looked in the mirror. All he saw was this pity of a man standing before him. Blood shot eyes, droopy lids, and a face that didn’t even look like his. 

“Fuck, I look bad.” Zach said with an exhale of a breath. 

Just as he was about to turn and plop back on the bed, AJ returned with a bottle of water and some tissues. 

“Here, drink this. It should help a bit.” AJ said as handed him the bottle of water. “Well, I guess you don’t need these anymore,” as he tossed the tissues onto the dresser. 

“Do you want to talk?” AJ cautioning asked.

Zach, who was looking at the ground, turned his head and gave a puzzled look at AJ. Did I want to talk? Really, AJ? Does it look like I want to talk? Zach thought to himself. Fuck, what am I saying? This is AJ. He’s amazing. He is one of the most caring people I have ever known. He showed up without a call, text, or anything. If I was going to talk, it would be to him. Zach thought as he continued to look at AJ. He probably looked crazy. But to be honest, it didn’t matter anymore. 

“No, not right now….but thanks.” Zach told AJ. “I really would like a bit of time alone, maybe take a nap. You are more than welcome to stay here. The couch is all yours.” Zach said.

AJ replied “Are you sure? If you are then I got watch something on the TV in the living room and give you some space. But seriously man, it might do you good if you just talk.”

“I know but everything is happening so fast and I just want to be alone for a few.” Zach quickly answered. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it.” Zach added. 

Zach moved toward AJ and pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever given him. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated him being here. He might have squeezed a bit too much when AJ was wiggling a bit. But, right now, he wanted to squeeze him so tight just to show him that he wanted him here. As AJ was losing a bit of color from his face, Zach quickly realized and let him go. 

“Sorry.” Zach whispered.

“It’s ok, Zach. I know.” AJ retorted back. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything. After you finish with your nap, maybe we try and get some food, ok?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Zach quickly answered as closed the door behind AJ who was headed to the living room with both Bella and Tiger. 

Finally, Zach thought, as he let out a big sigh. What am I supposed to do now?

Zach knew a nap would do wonders but the what ifs were making it impossible to even put his head on the pillow. I’ll try, right, what’s the worst that could happen. 

Zach carefully crossed the room and laid down on his bed and slowly let his head sink into his pillow. It was still warm from this morning or maybe it was from Tiger. Whatever keep it warm was a beautiful reminder that life is precious, passionate, and full of mystery and wonder. As his eyes drooped lower and lower, he was reminded of the beach. The waves were calling his name.

________________

“Zach, wake up, love. It’s beautiful out.” Frankie yelled from the kitchen. Frankie had urged Zach to come with him for a short trip to the beaches of Mexico. A little get away time for both of them; which they both needed desperately. 

Frankie was working non-stop between New York and LA. While Zach was busy between Florida and New York. They hadn’t seen each other in over a month. It was becoming stressful for both them. But when Frankie mentioned this little trip, Zach jumped at the chance to go with. I mean who wouldn’t want to see Frankie half naked on the beaches of Mexico. Plus, he was his. Zach could let everyone else see, but at the end of the night he was the one taking that beauty of a man home to his bed. 

Frankie leaned across the door’s threshold to see if Zach was moving at all. Of course, this is Zach, he was not moving but still bunkered down under the pillows and blankets. Frankie moved closer.

As he peered down, suddenly he was engulfed by those muscular, toned arms that were gorgeous by themselves but even more so because they were attached to this amazing man. As Frankie was taken in by Zach, he erupted in a fit of giggles. In return, Zach planted kissing in the crook of Frankie’s neck, making the giggles and laugher louder and louder. 

“Babe, we have to get up. We can’t just lay in bed all day. It’s stunning outside, plus this is our last night in Mexico. I actually want to see what the outside looks like for once.” Frankie said as he was fighting to catch his breath in between giggles. 

This didn’t make Zach stop; instead it made him move the kiss from the crook of the neck to the collar bone, then to his chest and ever so slowly he was moving down and down until he hit his belly button.

“Really, babe? You would rather see the sun and enjoy the weather than make passionate, wild love with me?” Zach said as he moaned through the kisses. 

As Frankie’s giggles continued, he desperately tried to release Zach’s grip from his hips. “I know, I know. It’s so tempting to ravish you into the bed, but it’s our last day here and I would like to see the outside at least once, ok?” 

“But babe, can we do it later?” Zach wined.

“Only in if it’s the morning, ok?” Frankie joked back. “Now come on.” Frankie said as he got up from bed. “By the way you can’t go outside naked. As much as I like the view, you need to be bit decent for the public.” Frankie added.

“Ohh, you’re no fun. What if I did go outside naked? Would it be the worst thing in the world?” Zach pondered out loud. 

“Yes…I mean no, I don’t know you froot loop. Now c’mon get your trunks on and we can go frolic like little school children in the sand.” Frankie said as he laughed his way into the kitchen. 

Zach, ever so hesitant to get out bed rolled from one end to the other until his feet hit the floor. He slowly stood up and began to search for his trunks. Between Frankie’s makeup, glitter, and clothes scattered throughout the floor and Zach’s own heaping mess, he finally found his trunks rolled up in the corner. 

As Zach walked out of the bedroom, he saw Frankie standing in the front door way with his back toward Zach. The light hit him like diamond. He was simply radiating, even if it was butt that was. Zach slowly snuck up between Frankie and ever so delicately put his hands around Frankie’s waist, resting his chin on Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie in turn wrapped his own hands around Zach’s and leaned back into his chest. It was picture perfect as they both silently stared at the ocean from their beach side get away. 

“You are perfect.” Zach whispered lovingly into Frankie’s ear.

Frankie smiled. It was perfect. 

They played in the sand, swam in the waves, but most of all enjoyed each other’s company for their last night in paradise. 

As the sun was setting, Frankie told Zach that maybe it was time to turn in for the night. They both took one last look at the sun setting and moved hand in hand toward the front door of the beach house. 

“Babe, you want fish tonight?” Frankie asked from the kitchen as Zach was showering off the sand. 

“I want more than fish tonight, lover.” Zach snickered to himself. 

As soon as Zach finished saying lover, Frankie was in the door grinning from ear to ear. 

“I heard that “lover”.” Frankie said. 

“Of course you did. It’s like you have some sort of radar for that stuff.” 

“But seriously “lover” do you want fish tonight or something else? I’m hungry and I feel as if we are going to need some energy for tonight’s festivities.” Frankie said with a wink. 

“Fish is perfect. Ohh daddy, you know it’s going to be a long night.” Zach laughed as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Frankie could only smile and walk away shaking his head. How did I manage to get a hold of this man? Frankie thought to himself. 

Dinner was peaceful, almost serene. The fish was cooked beautifully. The wine was delicious. But the company made the evening extravagant. 

As they were both cleaning up from dinner, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It was like they hadn’t see each other all day. A little tickle here. A nip of a kiss here. Maybe a grab there. It was like two high schoolers who were madly in love with each other. 

Frankie poured them two more glasses of wine and found Zach beginning to pack his clothes in the bedroom.

“Zach, you know that can wait until the morning. I think there are more pressing things to be doing right now.” Frankie said as he handed Zach his glass of wine. 

“I know. But it might too much to do in the morning. Plus, I might want to sleep in a bit. What time is flight tomorrow?” Zach asked.

“I think 1 pm. Don’t worry we will have enough time and you can still enjoy sleeping in. I’ll probably just pack everything like I usually do. Now put the clothing down and come over here.” Frankie said as motioned with a finger to come hither. 

Zach dropped the clothes instantly and made his way toward Frankie. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and placed a kiss on those devilish lips he had been eyeing all night. The kiss soon turned passionate. Zach deepened the kiss when pushed his tongue past Frankie’s lips. 

As the kissing progress, Zach inched their way to the bed. Soon, Zach pushed a bit too much and they both fell onto the bed. A roar of giggles erupted from both of them. 

They were laying side by side as Zach took Frankie’s hand in his. “I love you Franklin.” Zach said as he looked into those big brown eyes he absolutely adored. “You honestly mean the world to and much more.”

“I love you too, Zach. But why the sudden declaration of undying love?” Frankie asked sweetly. 

“No reason. But sometimes I feel like I never get to say it enough…in person that is.” Zach replied.

“Awe, my little puppy. Your adorable, you know that. “Frankie said as he pecked Zach on the lips.

“And just know this my little Franklin, even when we are apart, I wish we weren’t. It’s tough. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. Seriously, I could just follow you around for the rest of my life.” 

“Babe, I know. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that a million and two times. But you are doing amazing things with work. And I am too. Just because we don’t see each other, doesn’t mean we aren’t each other’s world.” Frankie added as he began to rub Zach’s ear with his free hand. 

“You are right. I mean you are perfect for a reason. Now can we get it on?” Zach asked.

“You are too much.” Frankie said as the giggles came back. 

Just as the giggles subsided, Zach mounted Frankie and leaned down into the kiss. His hands began to roam and so did Frankie’s. Frankie’s hand felt underneath Zach’s shirt and moved the shirt up Zach’s body, trying to weasel it off. Zach broke the kiss and helped pull his shirt off. He threw the shirt into the corner and went back to kissing those lusciously full lips. 

Zach moved to kiss Frankie’s jaw, eliciting a moan from Frankie. He moved to the neck and another moan escaped Frankie’s lips. He continued further down Frankie’s tight body and slowly unbuttoning each button while replacing the once clothed part of Frankie’s body with a kiss. 

He spent some time on each nipple making sure they were each hard. At this point, Frankie was already coming undone. It was beginning to be wickedly intense and he just wanted to ravish Zach right there and now. But instead of taking control, he stopped himself. He let Zach have his way with him tonight, but the next time, he was going to be in control.

Zach continued past Frankie’s nipples and placed kisses along each ab. Zach knowing that Frankie was slowly coming undone, wanted this to last. He slowly unbuttoned Frankie’s shorts and peered up at him who had his eyes closed and was lost in the moment. There was this gorgeous man below him who was coming unraveled and he had all the power. It was amazing. Pure bliss. 

As Zach was pulling down Frankie’s shorts, Frankie helped wiggled his way out and noticed that Zach was still clothed. That had to change right now. 

Frankie sat up as Zach sat back on his knees. Frankie reached up and beginning passionately kissing Zach as he unbuttoned Zach’s shorts. Zach stood up and let the shorts fall to the ground. Instead of mounting Frankie again, he instead thought it was time to do a bit of a dance. 

Frankie sat up on his elbows and watched Zach turn around and start twerking slowly at first but increased the speed as he peered over his shoulder and noticed Frankie staring him down. When Frankie started to lick his lips at Zach, Zach couldn’t take it anymore and threw off his boxers and closed the gap quickly between them. 

He crashed their lips together. The sparks were flying. The love poured between them as they moaned, slammed, and pounded their way into each other. It was beyond hot; it was passionate. 

When Zach couldn’t take it any longer, with one final thrust he was spent. Frankie was already in pure heaven by the time Zach snuggled up the side of him; spooning him as they always do. 

Zach placed a kiss on Frankie’s neck and began to whisper into his ear “I have no idea what I have done to deserve you, but I love you with every ounce of my soul and will continue to love you until the world ends. “

Frankie turned into him and met that same passionate from his words and emptied his feelings with a long kiss. As he finished, Frankie leaned into Zach’s ear and whispered “I love you with all my heart. I wouldn’t be me without you. You are my missing puzzle piece. “

Frankie turned back over and was happy just being the little spoon. He feel asleep as soon as he felt Zach’s arm around his waist, it was like he was home again. 

Zach felt Frankie’s breathing even out, knowing full and well that he was already asleep. As he leaned in, he kissed Frankie’s shoulder and took a deep breath. The smell was intoxicating. 

This was his happy place. It was bliss. As he began to drift off to sleep he mumbled “I am in love with you….completely.”

___________________

Zach was jolted awake. He moved his hand to each of his sides but felt nothing but the cold bed. It was only a dream. A painful dream. He desperately tried to get back but every time he closed his eyes it was blank. But oddly, the smell was still there. It was so crisp like it was in his room right now. 

He sat up and noticed that the sun had set and the moon was positioned high in the sky through his window. How long had I been asleep? Was AJ even still here? Was anybody else home?

As soon as AJ entered his mind, he was reminded of what the day had brought. As if the dream being just a dream was bad, the real world was even worse. 

He sat there for what seemed like hours when he finally got up the courage to get out of bed and open the door. 

AJ was fast asleep on the couch with sports center quietly running in the background. Tiger was curled up in the chair next to him while Bella was at his feet. It was picturesque. For a moment, Zach forgot about the world and saw beauty. It was simple, pure; it was magic. But as soon he felt that moment it was gone. 

He crossed the living room and ended up out on the patio, peering up at the night sky. The stars were as bright as the moon. But there was one star up there that was shining brighter than all the rest and he knew. It was his star. His guardian angel. He had a feeling they were there watching him. A smile crossed his lips. 

As he sat there looking up at the stars, he heard a noise coming from the side door. It was like someone was trying to get in. Not again, he thought. Who could it be this time?

As the door opened, he was met with a somber face. 

“Hi…” the voice cracked. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi long and smut-ish chapter.

As the door cracked open, Zach sat there dumbfounded as petite brunette appeared. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She was gorgeous but in an organic way. She wearing sweats with no make up in sight, but yet her beauty still radiated through. 

“Hi” the voiced cracked again. 

“Hi” Zach said back.

"Sorry if I’m intruding but I wanted to make sure you’re ok”

“Ari, I’m fine.” He forcibly responded back. Why was she even here? She wouldn’t be able to comfort him. It was useless for her to even be here.

“NO, you’re not. I can see it in your face, Zach. There’s pain. Sadness. Hurt.” Ariana yelled back. “I came because I haven’t heard from you since before, well, you know…” 

“Seriously, Ari, I’m fine. AJ’s here. I’m fine....I’m fine.” Sounding less convincing each time he said it. 

As soon as the last fine left his mouth, Ari was hugging him tightly. Although small, she was one powerful woman. Zach was tense at first, but as Ari continued to hug, he released all the tension and melted. It was warm. It was familiar. It reminded him of last October.  
____________________

“Babe, are you done yet? Lunch will almost be ready and then we have to get ready ourselves for the party.” Frankie yelled from the hallway outside his room. Zach was still showering, as usual, in the adjoining bathroom. 

Zankieween part 2 was about to commence and it was going to be better than the last. Frankie was finally relieved that they were open about their relationship. It was tense and not without problems, but they survived. In the end it was worth it. The love was always there; it was just a matter of discovering it. And boy did they discover it. 

As Frankie stood there reminiscing about when they finally came clean; Zach magically appeared in the middle of the Frankie’s childhood room, butt ass naked. 

“ZACH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The door is wide open. What if someone sees you? Like Nonna? She would freak out.” 

“Nonna loves me and by the way I see you eyeing the view. You know, we have some time before lunch is ready, how about a little um…” Zach started to say but trailed off when Frankie came rushing into the room and slammed the door shut. 

“Ohh dear lord. My mom was coming up. If she saw….” Frankie said as he made his way toward Zach and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Frankie quickly placed a peck on Zach’s lips and stood there admiring this beauty body before him. Zach bite his lip, desperately trying to convince Frankie that they had time for some hanky panky. 

“Don’t even think about it Rose. Lunch is ready and I’m sure we will need our energy for the party tonight.” Frankie said before Zach could even get a word in.

“But babe…” Zach pleaded.

“No, rose. Now put some shorts on or something. Lunch is here.” Frankie told him as he unwrapped his arms and went into the bathroom to freshen up. 

Zach finally put shorts on but not before playfully antagonizing Frankie. while doing so. They made their way hand in hand down the stairs into the kitchen. Ariana, Joan, Nonna, some of Ari’s friends, and most of the fishes were already around the table eating. As soon as Ariana caught sight of the two, who happened to be giggling and whispering, she smiled. 

“Ohh, so your joining us I see. I mean I was pretty sure that you were never coming down when I heard Mr. Ranceypants decided clothing was not an option today.” Ariana said.

As soon as the words left her lips, Zach’s face turned bright red and Frankie burst into tears from laughing so hard. Ariana was and still is the biggest shipper for their relationship. She always had hope and knew one day they would end up together. They were destined. They are soulmates. 

“So, Mr. Ranceypants, are you going to tell me what your costume is for the night?” Ariana asked.

Still unable to process what was happening, Zach nudged Frankie in the side to answer. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Frankie laughed. 

“I actually would, so please tell me.” Ariana pleaded. 

“Just wait, you’ll like it, for sure.” Zach said as Frankie nodded in agreement. 

They both sat down, basically on top of each, eating and conversing with the rest of the group. They were still finishing eating as everyone got up and went to their separate spots to get ready. Only Nonna, Zach, and Frankie were left in the kitchen finishing their lunch. 

“So boys, are you enjoying the day so far?” Nonna asked. 

“Definitely. Its beautiful out. There’s this gorgeous man next to me. My favorite people in the world are here. What could be better?” Frankie replied back.

“Ditto.” Zach stated as he nodded along with the conversation. 

Nonna was the one of the people Zach could always look to if he ever needed help with his relationship. She was a beacon of fresh light. A sight for sore eyes most of the time. She always came in handy when you least expected. But she was a beauty, in all sense of the word, way beyond her years. 

Zach and Nonna became close as Zach was rediscovering who he was. She provided support that he never knew he needed but most of all she gave him love that rivaled that of Frankie’s. If he could marry Nonna, he would, however Frankie might have a problem with that one. I mean he wanted to marry Frankie more than ever, but Nonna was always his second option. 

Whenever Frankie was away or Zach was in Florida without him, Zach would be over at Nonna watching cooking shows, playing cards, or just keeping her company. It was almost like Frankie was always with him when he would be with Nonna. They are like two peas in pod and it allowed Zach to be easily comforted without feeling needy. 

“Now I want you two to have fun tonight, but not too much fun. We have plans tomorrow.” Nonna told them as she was bringing her plate to the sink.

“Huh? Nonna, what plans do we have tomorrow?” Frankie inquired. 

“Ohh you will have to wait.” Nonna said with a wink towards Zach as she left the kitchen.

Frankie caught sight of the wink and quickly turned into Zach. 

“What was that about? And what plans have you been making for us without me? And with Nonna? What is this babe?” 

“Nothing, you will just have to wait and see. Shouldn’t we be getting ready soon?” Zach asked, trying to change the topic. 

“I will let it go for now because you’re both so cute and adorable, but you are going to pay for that later.” Frankie snared at Zach as he licked his lips. 

Zach knew what the meant and he was going to patiently wait for his punishment later. 

They both ran up the stairs as Zach pinched Frankie’s butt on the way up. If you didn’t know them you could have easily guessed that they were little school children with the amount of giggles and laughter coming from them. 

They got to Frankie’s bedroom and both plopped on the bed face first. Frankie was the first to roll to his side and slide his hand up Zach’s shirt. As soon as Frankie’s cool hand touched his skin, Zach shivered. It was like lightening coursing through his skin. The minute Frankie’s hand began to move another shockwave was sent but this time straight down. Zach could feel himself getting harder and harder; straining against his shorts. Now was not the time as they had to get ready for the party. 

Frankie’s hand began to trace patterns into his back, only increasing his problem down below. Not only was Frankie’s hand causing him to be lost in ecstasy but he could feel Frankie straining against his shorts as well. 

Frankie tried to increase a bit of friction for himself when he rubbed up against Zach’s leg. Frankie knew they didn’t have much time, but this was all in good fun. Maybe a bit of a hanky pinky was worth being late for the party. As he continued to rub, there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey guys, the party is starting soon. Are you ready? Can I come in?” Joan asked through the door.

“Fuck.” They both whispered under their breath. They were sporting matching hard-ons that were a bit hard to contain. 

“Just a second, mommy.” Frankie yelled. 

“Frankie, Im not seeing your mom like this. What are we suppose to do?” Zach was panicking. Not only had he just started to publicly see Frankie but he didn't want to make matters worse by showing his future mother-in-law his goods. “Oh my god. This is worse than being a teenager. Like a hundred times worse.” Zach reiterated. 

Frankie couldn’t help but laugh and not just a giggle laugh, but one that started in your head and just continued till you were rolling on the floor. 

“Frankie, are you ok.” Joan asked. “Its fine if you’re busy, just get ready ok. And please for the love the entire house, keep it down.” Joan stated as she walked away from the door smiling and shaking her head. 

“Good now I can have my way with you.” Frankie said as he was getting up off the floor still laughing to himself. 

Frankie landed onto of Zach and smiled as he looked into his eyes. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was always magic and fireworks but for some weird reason today was even more so. Maybe because it was their second Zankieween or maybe it was refreshing to know they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore. He continued to move his lips almost as if music was dancing between them. His tongue shyly licked Zach’s bottom lip and was soon welcomed. As if the kissing was not enough, Frankie began to move his hands up and down Zach’s side. His hand causally slipping under Zach’s shirt every once in a while. Frankie's cold hand felt each and every ripple of Zach's skin; constantly sending wave upon wave throughout Zach's body. 

As soon as Zach felt the hand under his shirt, his own hand began to carass Frankie’s hair, tugging a bit as he moved it back and forth. His hand wandered down Frankie’s neck and then ever so slowly down his back until he had a handful of Frankie’s ass. He gave it a good squeeze. As soon as his hand moved back up, Frankie’s phone rang. 

They both stopped and peered over at the phone that was sitting on the nightstand. 

“Fuck.” They both yelled in unison.

“Just get it babe, it’s probably extremely important. We can have fun after the party.” Zach told him sweetly as he was handing him his phone. 

Frankie sat and up and walked into the bathroom as soon as he answered the phone. Zach sat up in and bed and watched Frankie pace back and forth in the bathroom as he was talking. It was odd. Zach was staring and trying to figure if it was good or bad but he got nothing. Was he just offered the gig of a lifetime? Or did he just get turned down for an amazing job that he’s always wanted? For the life of him, Zach could not figure it out. So he just sat and there and stared; stared at his ass that is when he got it a good view. 

As soon as he ended the call, Frankie walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Zach on the bed. 

“Soo….” Zach asked.

“Nothing important, just a phone call.” Frankie responded.

“You literally got out of bed and walked into another room to take the call. It’s important.”

“I just didn’t want to bother you.”

“We’re together. It wouldn’t have bothered me in the slightest. What was it about?”

“ZACH…It was nothing. Just drop it.” Frankie spoke loudly. 

Zach could sense tears were beginning to form in Frankie’s eyes. He figured he should let it go for now, but he would find out sooner or later. 

“Anyways, we have to get ready for the party.” Frankie said as he wiped his cheek. “Now go change.”

Zach got up from the bed and grabbed his costume and went straight into the bathroom. He shut the door, even though it didn’t make any difference; he just wanted a second for himself. As soon as the door shut, he could hear a faint sob from Frankie. He wanted to throw open the door and wrap Frankie in his arms, but he stopped himself when his hand was on the knob. The sobbing continued for a few more moments and then he heard Frankie blow his nose. Why did the call make him this upset? What was said? He wanted to protect him but he didn't know how. 

Zach was about to open the door when the door was pulled open by Frankie instead. His eyes were red and he sounded stuffy. He saw Zach frozen there with a weird look on his face. Frankie knew Zach heard him but he didn’t care. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist and placed his head on his shoulder. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and pulled him closer. They both exhaled. They didn’t know how long they stayed like that but it was comforting. 

Frankie was the first to break away but not before he placed a kiss in the crook of Zach’s neck. Frankie whispered a thank you and left to go find his costume. Zach finally regained some thought and realized that they were probably really late for the party. 

They both quickly changed and Zach got the brilliant idea to surprise the fans once again. He stood behind Frankie and bit his ear as Frankie took the picture. They both looked at the end result and it was a perfect recreation of last Zankieween. A staple for the fans. But this time, it wasn’t Frankie who posted. Zach posted it to his Instagram and left the caption “Second time is the charm” with a winky face. 

They left to go downstairs not knowing the outpour of love coming from the fans. Ariana was the first to spot them as they finally came down the stairs. 

“That’s not fair. That was your costume last year.” Ariana grumbled.

“Yea, but this year I got to wear the gator shirt.” Frankie yelled proudly. 

“And boy do you look good in it.” Zach said as placed a kiss on Frankie’s cheek. 

“And man do you look amazing in my hashtag shirt; can I just take it off now?” Frankie replied as he was pulling at Zach. 

“Whatever.” Ariana yelled back smiling as she turned back to the party.

They both enjoyed the night together. They danced and sang a bit, Frankie better than Zach. They mingled but never strayed too far from each other. Ariana constantly teased them throughout the night. 

As the night was winding down, they laid on the grass and stared at the night sky. Zach took Frankie’s hand in his and gave it a good squeeze. This was the most important person to him and whatever happens Zach wanted to be there for Frankie through everything; the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

Frankie turned towards Zach and placed a quick peck on his lips. He moved back a bit and said “The phone call was about Nonna.”

____________________

The hug lasted longer than he had anticipated. He always remembered that just because Ari was small didn’t mean that she wasn’t strong. He was slightly concerned that he would stop breathing at some point but he could never turn down a hug from her. She was like a sister to him.

After a few more minutes, she finally let go and her gazed pierced him. He didn’t know how to respond but stood there silently looking back. He searched her eyes for something, anything at this point, but nothing. She did the same but instead of nothing Ariana saw sadness, hurt, pain, and everything in between.

“YOU ARE NOT FINE, Zach.” She said as she continued to stare into his soul.

He wrestled out of her grip and back off. Far enough that there was distance but not too far to seem like he wanted nothing to do with her. 

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine. Look does it not look like I'm good. I'm breathing, living life. Hey, I'm even smiling." Zach yelled back, this time take a forcible step towards Ari. 

Startled by the proudness displayed by Zach, Ariana stepped forward and yelled back.

"YOU ARE NOT. I know you like the back of my hand. You think you hurt, what about me." 

Suddenly, Ari burst into tears. Zach had no idea what to do. He desperately wanted to hug her, hold her, and let her know everything was going to be alright. But that would be a lie. 

"You don't get to be the only sad person Zach. We all feel this way. Please let me help you." She said as the sobbing continued. 

Zach stunned that Ari still cared even though her heart was broken. What was I going to do? Zach thought. 

NO was the word that actually left his mouth instead of yes. What have I done? He wanted her to help him but most of all he wanted his person. 

"I can't do this anymore Ari. Its too much. AJ, you, everyone. You are all asking if I'm fine and obviously I'm not, but I can't." Zach stated as a matter of fact,

Ari looked past her tears and saw tears starting to form in his eyes. She moved forward step by step until Zach held up his hand indicating for her to stop. 

"I can't..." He told her as he left out the door and headed to the golf course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more. Btw thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos. I enjoy writing the story and finally have a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The cool crisp air was refreshing. The golf course was calm, serene, and peaceful; even if it was nighttime. Zach felt at home here. It was the one place where nothing matter. When he’s out on the course, he gets lost in the game. As he continued past the 4th hole, he stopped and changed directions. The 8th hole he whispered to himself. 

Even if it was illegal, Zach just had to find it. It was part of who he was. He was hoping that someone didn’t destroy it. As he was passing the 7th hole, the guard was making his rounds. Zach ducked behind a bush hoping that he was not noticed. Even though a light shined his way, the guard continued on. 

“Phew” Zach said as he wiped his brow. He trekked on. Finally, he saw the 8th hole sign. He exhaled a breath not knowing that he was keeping it. “Almost there” he whispered. He kept going and until he found the section of trees that he just knew. The first wasn’t it, nor was the second. But when he got to the third, it was there. He smiled and traced over the “Z” and “F” with his finger. This was their spot. A secret that the rest of the word had no idea about. 

He sat below the drawing and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it and there sat the perfect ring. It wasn’t just a ring you buy in a store, but this one had meaning. It was perfect. 

He pulled the ring out and admired the little scratches; running his finger over each little one. It wasn’t flawless like some in the store, but it was flawless to him. As he sat below the tree, staring at the ring, he remembered what it took to get here.

_____________________

Zach knew Nonna was going to be toughest sell of them all; so he figured he better start with Ari and Joan. He had flown out to LA not only to visit Frankie for a bit but also to ask for their blessing to marry him. 

He pulled up to the Grande house. It was Grande for sure. Nothing was every simple with them. It was extravagant without being over the top. Both Ari and Joan were expecting him so he walked into the front door and set his bag in the foyer. He continued on to the kitchen being spotted by both of them right away.

As soon as Ari spotted him, she jolted towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever. She might be small, but boy was she mighty. She might have even squeezed a bit of air out of Zach. Ari pulled back and with her hands on his shoulders, looked directly into his eyes and said “What are you up to, Mr. Zach Attack?” Zach stared back at her and just winked. Ari giggled in response. 

As soon as Ari let go of his shoulders, Joan was heading over to give Zach a hug as well. 

“How are you?” Joan asked as she finished the hug with a squeeze.

“I’m good. A bit exhausted. Is Frankie here?” He asked. 

“Nope. Why do you want to know?” Ari quickly replied.   
“Gosh, can I get something to drink before the inquisition happens?” Zach giggled back. 

“Yes, you can, Zach. I believe he’s at a work meeting. He should be back soon. What can I get you?” Joan said back as she turned toward the fridge. 

“Thanks Joan. A water would be wonderful.” Zach replied.

“Soo……” Ari asked.

“I never gonna get anything past you, will I?” Zach stated as he grabbed the bottle of water from Joan. 

“Nope, never. So……” Ari asked again. 

“Ok.” Zach stated aloud before he took a deep breath. He continued. “I have been thinking. Frankie and I have been together for a while now. And I truly care about him immensely. I am completely in love with him. He’s my person. The only person that I think about both when I wake up and when I go to bed at night. I feel lost when I’m not by him. He’s my missing puzzle piece.” As soon as Zach finished he peeked at both Ari and Joan’s faces. They had to have some idea of where he was going with this because Ari had one hand on Joan’s and the other over her mouth. 

Zach decided there was no turning back at this point. “I want to ask Frankie to marry me. But before I do, I would like your blessing to do so.” 

As soon as the last syllable left his lips both Ari and Joan were jumping up and down screaming YES from the top of theirs lungs. They rushed around the counter and practically tackled Zach to the ground with a hug. 

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Zach jokingly said as he returned their hugs. 

He was shocked when he felt something wet touch his cheek. He didn’t think he was crying but when he moved his hand to his check, then to his eyes; he realized that he was. He never thought he would get emotional. But these people are his family. They mean not only the world to him but to Frankie as well. He looked down and saw that both Ari and Joan were wiping tears away as well. 

Amongst the commotion, they never realized that Frankie had been standing there for some time. He was smiling and was oddly curious as to why there was such a lovefest in the kitchen.

“Hi.” Was all that Frankie said. It caught Zach’s attention immediately, followed by Ari, then Joan. 

They broke apart as fast as they came together.

“I’m enjoying this completely, but why the sudden burst of love, happiness, and sunshine.” Frankie asked. As he did he walked toward Zach and pecked him on the lips. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Ari responded back with a sly smile that still made Frankie curious. 

“Ok” was all that Frankie said. “But can I have my boyfriend or did you all want to finish having fun without me?”

“He’s all yours.” Joan stated as Frankie grabbed Zach by the hand and pulled him toward his bedroom; leaving behind the fit of giggles coming from the kitchen. 

Once the door was closed, Frankie pounced on Zach like a kitten on a ball of yawn. He placed kissing on every inch of exposed skin making Zach giggle in return. In between nips and kisses, Frankie whispered I missed you; I love you; and finally what were you doing with my mom and sister. 

As the last word left Frankie’s mouth, Zach perked up to attention. His eyes immediately shot open. I hope he doesn’t know. Zach thought to himself. While his mind panicked, he quickly told Frankie that he was just ecstatic to see them. It has been a long time and wanted to get a few minutes of family love before Frankie pulled him away. 

“Ohh…Family love.” Frankie said as he continued to press kisses moving further and further down Zach’s chest. 

The night continued on, luckily for Zach, Frankie basically stopped mentioning anything that happened. He still hoped that Frankie had no idea; but distracting him with sex was probably doing the trick anyways. 

As Frankie drifted off to sleep with his head on Zach’s chest that night, he whispered quietly to Zach “I love you and you are definitely the one.”

“I love you too Franklin.” Zach replied. As Zach slowly began drifting off as well, he knew that the easy part was over; Nonna was going to be the final hurdle. And man was she a force to reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more. The next chapter is Zach going to ask Nonna for Frankie's hand in marriage. 
> 
> And sorry for the long wait, real life got in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should keep going.


End file.
